FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to a molding composition for inhibiting plateout of pigment on the surface of a mold or shaping apparatus during the molding or shaping operation. The composition also exhibits high compatibility of its components and improved thermal and oxidation stability. The molding composition of the invention comprises a thermoplastic resin, a reagent containing a reactive functionality, a fluorescent pigment and a metal salt or complex.